


Winning Christmas

by leftennant



Series: Add It Up Forever [2]
Category: Tasertricks - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Part of the Add It Up 'Verse, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smuff, Smut, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have been the post-Christmas party glow, or the general air of festive goodwill...or possibly the copious amount of chocolate-coconut vodka she’d imbibed...but when Darcy saw Loki sitting alone on a couch in the S.H.I.E.L.D. breakroom she decided not to just walk on by.<br/>No.  Instead of keeping far, far away from the still dangerous, sexy as hell ex-villain, she wandered into the room.  With her vodka.  For reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenfairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfairy13/gifts).



> Hey guys!!!!! I couldn't resist writing a little Tasertricks Christmas fic. Hope you like it! :D  
> Merry Merry Merry!!!!  
> 
> 
> ****************************************************************************

It might have been the post-Christmas party glow, or the general air of festive goodwill...or possibly the copious amount of chocolate-coconut vodka she’d imbibed...but when Darcy saw Loki sitting alone on a couch in the S.H.I.E.L.D. breakroom she decided not to just walk on by.  
No. Instead of keeping far, far away from the still dangerous, sexy as fuck ex-villain, she wandered into the room. With her vodka. For reasons.

Those reasons might be a little muzzy, but she definitely had them. Lots of them. Some of them involved his sinfully long legs. The legs in question were currently outlined in the leather pants that he still insisted wearing even though Darcy kept telling him that he looked like a reject from a renaissance fair. He ignored her comments, like he ignored pretty much everything she said or did. Well...he either ignored her or insulted her unless it was one of the very rare times that he seemed to find her amusing. Those were her favorite times. 

Anyway, in the soft glow of the Christmas lights, his Asgardian battle-lite clothes looked less misplaced in time and more romantic and dashing-esque. Sort of like a modern day Heathcliff, if Heathcliff had been obsessed power and ruling Asgard instead of Cathy. Still, Darcy and the vodka were finding his leather pretty damn hot.

“Hey there, Heathcliff,” she greeted him, meandering over and plopping down next to him on the couch.

Loki didn’t question the fact that she called him by another name. In fact, he didn’t even bother to look at her, just continued staring morosely out the window at the city skyline. “Have you nowhere else to be, Ms Lewis?”

“Nope.” Darcy shook the bottle at him. “Want some?”

“I think not,” he replied, eyeing the bottle disdainfully. “Have you been drinking out of that?”

“Oh my god. Is this about sharing spit? I’ll get you a cup, you big baby.” She got up and made her way over the row of cabinets, shuffling through the available mugs until she found hers. It was white with _She who must be obeyed_ printed on the side in dark purple font. 

After splashing a healthy amount of alcohol into the mug, she walked it back over to Loki, and handed it to him with a little bow. “There. Now your mouth won’t have to touch where mine was. You’re safe and sound from all my gross Midgardian germs.”

At first she thought Loki wasn’t going to take the mug from her, but then he did. He turned it around and read the inscription. “Isn’t this yours?”

“Yup. Don’t worry, I washed it.” Darcy took a swig straight from the bottle in her hand while he just sat there, one eyebrow arched. “What? Drink your drink.”

“I cannot believe I am doing this,” he muttered, and took a sip.

“Well?” She flung herself back into the corner of the couch and curled her legs up under her. “Good, right?”

He stared at the contents of the cup for a moment. “It is not as bad as I suspected.”

“Ugh. Just say it’s good. Why do you always have to be so snarky? It’s not like you need to impress anyone, I’m the only one here.” Darcy took another sip, letting the liquid roll over her tongue. “Yummy.”

“I will probably be sorry for asking,” he said, “but why are you here instead of with my brother and the rest of those idiots at the party?”

Darcy shrugged. “Eh, it wasn’t really my scene. Besides, I noticed someone was missing.”

“If you mean me, I could not be induced to attend such an event should my very life depend on it.”

“God, dramatic much?” she asked, rolling her eyes. “Is that why you’re hiding in here? Busy being incredibly cool and disaffected or whatever? Because, I don’t buy that.”

Loki fixed his brilliant emerald gaze on her. “Indulge me, Ms Lewis, as you seem to know so much. Why am I here?”

“Are we being existential right now, or was that a specific question about you being in this room?” she quipped.

To her surprise, his lips twitched with humor. It was going to be one of the rare occasions then where he found her funny. Awesome. She reached across the couch, steadying herself with a hand on the back cushions, and topped off his drink.

“If we’re not being existential,” Darcy said, adjusting her glasses, “then I’m going to say you’re avoiding everyone, and not because you think you’re too cool, but because you’re afraid they’ll reject you. Am I right?”

“Or perhaps I just find parties tiresome,” he offered. “Have you considered that?”

“No offense, Loki, but if that’s what you think, you’ve been to all the wrong parties,” she said.

He paused, mug poised part way to his mouth, and to her surprise, he gave a small chuckle. “You may be right. I suppose you could tell me what the right parties are?”

“Well…” Darcy gestured around the room, bottle still in her hand. “This one for starters. I mean, it’s small, but look at the amazing guest list. One bona-fide, badass Norse demi-god, and the sassiest intern in New York. It’s fucking exclusive as hell. Total VIP situation.”

“Indeed,” Loki sipped his drink, eyes glittering at her over the rim. 

“All we need is food.” She made a face at the cabinets. There was nothing in there but an ancient box of saltines, and artificial creamer. She’d checked when she got his mug. “I should have thought to stick some canapes in my purse or something.”

“Like these?” he asked. He made an infinitesimal movement of wrist and fingers, and one of the trays of hors d'oeuvres from the other room appeared on the table. 

Darcy’s jaw dropped, and then she snapped it shut again, lips breaking into a huge grin. “Exactly like those. God,” she said around a mouthful of tartlet, “the fact that you can do magic is awesome. Like, seriously. Here.”

He took the proffered shrimp curry canape and bit into it. She nodded as his face registered appreciation, and he finished it off in another bite.

“I told you. The party was lame, but the food was incredible. I think Pepper was in charge of the catering.” She picked up another one that looked like some sort of pâté on crostini. “Jesus. _JESUS_ , you have to taste this.” Without thinking, Darcy offered the other half of the little fancy toasted snack to Loki.

After a brief hesitation, he took it, eyes locked on hers as he slipped the tiny bit of food into his mouth. Darcy was too buzzed and happy to feel flustered by his attention. Instead, she popped her thumb in her mouth and licked off the remainder of the pâté. Then she noticed some on her forefinger. She was just about to stick it in her mouth as well, when Loki grabbed her wrist. His eyes flicked between the tiny bit of pâté and her face as he leaned forward and _licked_ it off her finger.

Now she was completely, utterly, and totally flustered. Had that really just happened? Loki was back in his spot on the couch, acting like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. You know. Like he removed food from her body with his _tongue_ all the time. 

“Delicious,” he said, and she wasn’t sure if he meant her or the hors d'oeuvre 

“Um...yeah.” She swallowed hard. “Totally.”

He seemed to be finally noticing her, taking her in from head to toe with a languorous glance that left her feeling as if he’d removed her clothing with his eyes. To her shock, she was pretty much completely okay with that. In fact, she was considering removing them herself...along with his. 

No. NO. This was bad. Fantasizing about the partially reformed Trickster God was a really terrible, horrible, no good, very bad idea. Especially when the Trickster in question could probably make her scream with just one tiny crook of one of his beautiful fingers. Damn. No. Nope. She needed to stop thinking about his fingers and what he could do with them. To her. On this couch.

“Is there something you want, Ms Lewis?” he inquired in a silky tone, obviously noticing her staring.

“Oh, uh, no,” she said, clearing her throat loudly. “I was just um, thinking about…” _Don’t say you. Don’t say you._ “my iPod.”

Loki’s eyebrows almost hit his hairline, but his eyes were dancing with amusement. “Really? How intriguing. What about it?”

“My playlists. I was reorganizing them in my head, because I just downloaded some music, and stuff,” Darcy added lamely. Yeah, like he was going to buy that. He knew _exactly_ what she’d been thinking about. If she could have facepalmed without looking even guiltier she would have. Maybe she should have just gotten naked in the first place. It would probably be less mortifying than this.

“Show me,” he asked, holding his hand out.

“Um, what?” She could feel herself blinking stupidly, but there was nothing she could do about it. 

“Your iPod,” Loki asked slowly, as if English wasn’t her native tongue, “I wish to see it.”

“Oh, right. That.” Her shoulders sagged in relief. This at least, was something she could handle. Plus it was a distraction, and could she ever use a distraction right about now.

It took her a ridiculous amount of digging to find the device in her bag, which was really stupid considering the entire clutch was about the size of a TV remote. Somehow it seemed to have gotten bottomless since she'd thrown her lipstick, iPod, and cab fare in earlier. Finally her fingers closed around it, and she tossed it over to Loki. He caught it neatly in one hand, and began expertly scrolling through the contents. 

“You’ve really picked up Earth tech quickly,” Darcy observed. “It took Thor forever.”

“My brother is an imbecile. I am not surprised that it took him…” He abruptly stopped, completely focused on her iPod. Then he began rapidly scrolling, gaze chasing down the screen as it moved.

She frowned. What could he possibly find so fascinating. There was nothing on that iPod that could… Shit. SHIT! Her buzz cleared off without warning, and was replaced with horror. Please, please, please, please, Jesus, Santa Claus, Buddha, or whatever deity might be listening, not that playlist. Of all the playlists, he could not possibly have stumbled onto that one, particular, incriminating…

His eyes met hers. “Sexxxy Asgardian Asshat? My, my, Darcy. Animal? Bad Romance? Reckless Love? Who could this little list possibly be dedicated to? Surely not my brother, and I doubt it could be Hogun or Volstagg. Neither one of them quite meets your qualifications. Fandral perhaps? But you’ve only met him the once, and this list is nothing if not specific. So, that leaves who in your very limited acquaintance with Asgardians exactly?”

Oh, fuckity fuck. She needed to fix this, or at least cover somehow, but no plan was coming to mind. Instead, the words ABORT, ABORT, ABORT were flashing through her head like a strobe light. Before she even know what was happening, Darcy found herself leaping across the couch, and snatching at the iPod, trying to tug it free from his hand. 

He merely stretched his arm up, holding it out of her reach. A small struggle ensued, and somehow she ended up straddling his lap, her hands wrapped around his wrist in an effort to reclaim the iPod. They both seemed to notice this little fact at the same time. Darcy immediately let go, face burning hot as a bright pink flush washed over it. 

“Look, I’m sorry I called you an asshat, okay? It’s just… I was blowing off steam, and made a list about you, that’s it.”

Loki brought the little device back within his line of sight. “You have called me an asshat to my face, Darcy. Why apologize for doing so on your iPod where I am highly unlikely to see it?”

She had to admit that he had a point. “I don’t know. I guess I’m not apologizing for that.”

“Then is it for the highly suggestive playlist?” He turned his hand so she could see the screen. 

“Yeah. Maybe.” She looked away. “Probably not, actually. Listen, Loki, I’m just going to take my vodka, and my iPod, and go back to the other party.”

“As you wish,” he said, handing it over to her. “Or you could stay.”

“What, in your lap?” Darcy asked with a small laugh. She started to move off of him, but Loki’s large, warm hands came to rest on her hips, stilling her. 

“Yes,” he answered. “Unless you find the position distasteful?”

This could not be happening. It just couldn’t. She could still hear the muted sounds of the S.H.I.E.L.D. holiday party coming from down the hall, followed by loud laughter and footsteps in the hall.

“Won’t we get caught?” Her eyes darted nervously towards the open door.

“Possibly. Shall we leave?” he inquired smoothly, reaching around her and plucking the bottle of vodka off the small coffee table.

Leaving with him sounded like something she should really say no to. “Okay.”

He set on her feet and then stood, wrapping one arm firmly around her waist. “I would suggest you hold on tightly and brace yourself, Ms Lewis, it was been a long time since I was accompanied while doing this”

Before she could ask Loki what he meant by that, the room blurred around her. Darcy had a very unsettling sensation of traveling with rapid speed through a large amount of nothingness, and then the room came back into focus around her. Except it wasn’t the same room.

“Where are we?” she asked, staring at the sparsely decorated, painfully modern hallway they were standing in.

“My apartment at Stark Towers,” he replied absently. “How do you feel?”

“Fine. A tiny bit of vertigo. Did we just teleport?” Darcy turned around in a small circle, noting a warm glow coming from the end of the hall. 

“We did.”

“How about that.” She took the bottle of vodka from him, removed the cap, and took a healthy swig. “Sorry. I’m just trying to wrap my head around teleporting,” she said, moving down the hall towards the light.

The hall opened up into a huge open-plan space. Darcy stood at the end, staring in disbelief. It was warm, and bright, and _decorated_. Loki had a Christmas tree. A real, honest to God Norway spruce covered in tiny lights and intricate little ornaments that looked like they came from another world. Which they probably did. There were more fir branches running along the mantelpiece on the fireplace, interspersed with tall, white pillar candles.

“Seriously dude?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. “ _You_ have a Christmas tree? You, the guy who practically leveled this city, and called humans ants, are celebrating an Earth holiday. You’ve got ornaments, and candles, and...is that mistletoe? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Do you have eggnog in the fridge too?”

“No, I find it to be unpalatable.”

“And the Christmas tree?”

“Are you offended by my interest in your holiday?” he asked.

“No, not at all. Just surprised.” Darcy walked over to the tree, and tapped one of the delicate ornaments. It began to spin, emanating a low, chiming hum. She tapped another one, and it did the same thing, harmonizing with the first.

“They are meant to be played together,” Loki explained, setting them all off with a wave of his hand. 

She listened in delight as the soft melody filled the room. “They’re gorgeous. Did you make them?”

He nodded. “It is a simple conjuring spell.”

“I love it.” 

The ornaments continued to chime and hum. Darcy leaned closer to the tree to watch them, and noticed that the lights had no wires. Each sparkling orb was free floating. Like teensy, round candle flames with no candle, they flickered and shone amongst the branches. It was easily the prettiest way to illuminate a Christmas tree she’d ever seen. 

“Wow. I think you just won Christmas,” she said with a smile, passing the bottle over to him.

Loki took a sip, and set it down on the mantlepiece between the candles. “Have I? And what does one receive for winning Christmas?”

The suggestion in his tone was unmistakable. More than that, it was irresistible. Plus he was doing this whole smoldery thing, and she was a sucker for smolder. 

“Well,” Darcy replied, “I suppose that all depends.”

“On?”

“Where you’re standing, for one.” She pointed up above their heads at the kissing ball made of mistletoe and holly. “Have I ever told you how seriously I take this particular tradition?”

“I do not recall that you have,” he said. 

Darcy slipped her arms around his neck. “No? Well I should totally get on that, then.”

She wasn’t sure who moved first, just that one second his lips were still sort of out of reach, and the next they were pressing firmly against hers. They were warm, and smooth, and she was getting used to the feel of them when his mouth opened and his tongue slid over her bottom lip. She automatically parted her lips for him, and his tongue moved inside, and she may have moaned a little. Or possibly more than a little, but whatever. 

He tasted like the vodka they’d both been drinking, and something else, something sweet and cool that she could only catalogue as Loki. His arms wound around her then, lifting her up nearly off her feet, and holding her close enough that she could feel the beginnings of his arousal through the layers of leather he was wearing. Her hands moved from his neck to his hair, and he groaned as they slid through the silky strands.

“Couch, bed, something,” she mumbled, refusing to fully break the kiss. “Now.”

It felt like Loki may have nodded in agreement, but she wasn’t entirely sure. She started to push his coat-thing off, and his fingers began pulling down the zip on her dress. Both articles of clothing hit the floor at the same time. He pulled back to look at her, jaw going slack when he took in what she was wearing. 

Finally he dragged his eyes back up to her face. “Darcy...”

“Yeah, I know,” she said, running her hands over the black corset, and garter belt adorned with miniature green bows. “I sort of had this plan to seduce a certain God of Mischief. And look, it worked. YAY!”

Darcy immediately found herself pushed up against the nearest wall, with Loki all over her. She was enthusiastically responding when the lips devouring hers went frigid. 

“You’re breaking character, Frosty,” she said with a giggle. “We’re supposed to be pretending we haven't done this before, remember? You never would have gone blue like this right away.”

“Does this mean I no longer win Christmas, Minn Svass?” he asked, insinuating a finger under one of her garter belt straps.

“Absolutely not. Did you do all that decorating for me?”

“You still insist on celebrating Christmas, despite the fact that I keep reminding you that you are a deity in a completely different religion. So yes, I did it for you.”

Darcy smiled. “I love you, Loki. A huge, crazy, sick amount. Now, you have five seconds to get us on some sort of flat surface, because I am going to send that leather tunic thing you’re wearing into another dimension and fuck you six ways to Sunday.”

He teleported them onto their bed, and she promptly made his clothes vanish. 

“Do you have any idea where you just sent my favorite armor?” Loki asked.

“Nope, none at all,” she replied. “You’ll find them later, you always do. Now, Mr. Just Won Christmas, come collect your prize.”

She flopped back onto the pillows and he dove on her, lips and hands moving restlessly over her heated skin. His kisses moved lower down her body until he was settled between her legs with one of her thighs resting on his shoulder. Loki didn’t even bother to remove her panties, just hooked a finger through them and pulled them to the side so he could drag his tongue through her folds.

“Oh my _God_ , Frosty. That feels like… _fuck_...it’s so good.”

Then words were lost to her as he set up a rhythm with his fingers and mouth that stole her breath away. Her whole body was undulating beneath him now, caught up in the sensations that were flooding through her. One more swirl of his tongue and twist of his fingers and she was lost, stars exploding behind her eyes as she buried her fingers in his hair and gasped his name in release.

Ten years. Ten years they’d been together and it never, ever got old. 

He moved back up until his lips were hovering over hers. “Merry Christmas, Little Goddess.”

“Merry Christmas, Troublemaker,” she said, cupping his face in her hand and angling his chin so she could kiss him.

Darcy felt him reach between them and line himself up. She canted her hips as Loki thrust forward, completely sheathing him inside her in one stroke. It only took a moment before his possessive Jötunn instincts rose to the surface. 

“Mine,” he growled, points of his fangs visible through his parted lips.

“Yours,” she replied without hesitation. “Forever.”


End file.
